clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]]Penguins who have Membership priveleges can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloos, adopt more than two puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop and Sport Shop, but if they are Secret Agents, they can buy secret agent clothes. Also, if they are Ninjas, they can get ninja furniture, buy a gong or get one of the Ninja Costumes. The Stage also has clothes in the Costume Trunk. (Note: The stage changes plays, which also affect the costumes.) Also, they may open their igloo to the public to have a "party." Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member. *0 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a golden stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added above the golden one, the white stripe. *25+ Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into your country's currency once bought. Before the Club Penguin updates, you could illegally play as a member by using CP Trainer, but if you did this and Club Penguin caught you, you would get banned for either 72 hours (first time) or forever (second time). After the updates, CP Trainer no longer works. You can still use Winsocket Packet Editor Professional to gain a free membership though. If a player's penguin gets banned forever, and also is currently on a membership, they will get an email (the same email that you made the penguin on) saying that they don't have to pay for the membership. Membership Prices Membership can be paid in Monthly, Bi-Annual or Annual installments. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any monthly period. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Currency *GBP = Great British Pound *BRL = Brazilian Real *AUD = Australian Dollar *NZD = New Zealand Dollar *USD = United States Dollar *CAN = Canadian Dollar *EUR = Euro *MXN = Mexican Peso Membership Prices * Monthly: **3.95 GBP **8.95 BRL **6.95 AUD/NZD **5.95 USD/CAN **4.95 EUR **51.90 MXN * 3 Months (Limited Edition): **9.95 GBP i **22.95 BRL **17.95 AUD/NZD **14.95 USD/CAN **12.95 EUR **128.00 MXN * 6 Months: **19.95 GBP **44.95 BRL **34.95 AUD/NZD **29.95 USD/CAN **24.95 EUR **255.00 MXN * 12 Months: **37.95 GBP **84.95 BRL **64.95 AUD/NZD **57.95 USD/CAN **47.95 EUR **489.00 MXN Trivia *The money you pay to get membership helps run Club Penguin. *Members cover about 2/3 (two thirds) of the Club Penguin population. *All famous penguins made by the Club Penguin Team are Level 5 members such as Aunt Arctic, G Billy, Franky, Stompin' Bob, Petey K, Gary, Cadence and Rockhopper. *A limited-time offer for a 3-month Membership was offered mid-June 2009, with an expiration date of July 15th, 2009, and with a cost of approximately half that of a 6-month membership (across all currencies). *The most easiest way to obtain a membership is to buy a Gift Card. Current Membership Badge Gallery Image:Memberbadge.png|0 to 6 Month Badge (Lowest) Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge Image:12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge Image:18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ Month Badge (Highest) Current Membership Cards Gallery File:Membershipcard1.png|The British and American membership card. Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins